Yuki & Kaname the love of a lifetime chapter one:Yuuki is sick?
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: warning this will get to rated mature for people who can handle some violence, love scenes. its about yuuki and kaname love. some ruka and akatsuki,and rima and senri. and oc . everyone the sequel is up. yuki and Kaname fight and live ! Chapter 2: a suprise in store?
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello i am Toshirofan4ever. This is my first ever story on here, so please do review/comment. If you haven't watched Vampire Knight all the way through, i recommend you not to read this. Spoilers at every turn. Um, i guess i should say a little about this. Yuuki is sick, as it will show, Yori is very worried. Kaname can sense Yuuki being sick. Now Kaname will have to make a decision. **_

_** Now for disclaimers and etcera. I dont own Vampire Knight, but i do own this fanfiction.**_

_** Chapter 1: Yuuki is sick?**_

_** "So Yuuki, are you going to the festival tonight?" Asked Yori. Yuuki shook her head. "No I'm going back to the dorm. i'm not feeling good." Said Yuuki, as she heading for the dormitories. Yori put her finger up to her mouth. "Yuuki hasn't been feeling good for a couple of weeks now,and the last few days she's been running a real bad fever." She said as she walked to the festival worried.**_

_** Kaname Kuran, the president of the moon dorm was walking around with a bleached hair and blue-eyed friend. Yuuki Cross, is a disciplinary committee member, and the daughter of the headmaster. Hanabusa Aido, or bleached head, is a idol, and some people seem to call him idol instead of Aido. Sayori Wakaba is a student at Cross academy, as well as Yuuki's best friend. Kaien Cross is the headmaster, and Yuuki's adopted father. More later**__** characters.**_

_** "Hanabusa, where is Yuuki?" Asked Kaname. Hanabusa twitched. "She seemed to be ill, so she is walking back to the sun dorm. Would you like me to go check on her?" He asked. Kaname narrowed his eyes, and sighed. "No i will. Her being sick, she will be very scared if anyone just pops in." Said Kaname.**_

_** Back in the sun dorm, Yuuki was seeing red, but that was because of the lid her mother placed on her vampire genes. But her sickness, she didn't know what it was. She had a fever, and she was coughing blood. "why am i so sick? " She thought as she layed down in her night-gown. She fell asleep with a high fever. **_

_** Around 11pm, three hours Yuuki went to sleep, Kaname came to see Yuuki. He picked her up. "Her fever is high, over 104."he said.**_

_** ok, i know it was short, but had to keep you hanging. Now i hope to have a review. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story so far, whatamievendoingrightnow, VKLOREO23, and Kaname4life! I love writing, and today is thanksgiving, but im on a writing kick! Here we go second chapter!**_

_** Chapter 2: Yuuki Cross is deadly sick, change of her life, or back to her life? part 1**_

_** Kaname Was running with Yuuki to the moon dorm. He didn't care if he looked like a fool right now. He wanted to save Yuuki. Although he knew he was being followed. "Where is Kaname taking Yuuki? She is very sick, therefore she should stay in bed, and out of the cold. Plus it is snowing." Stated Zero Kiriyuu. **_

_** So Zero followed Kaname. Yuuki coughed. Kaname knew he had to get her inside quickly. Kaname finally made it to moon dorm, and ran inside. "Hanabusa, get bottles with warm water. Ruka, get a bunch of warm blankets!" Ordered Kaname. Hanabusa walked to his room. "Akatsuki please open my door." Asked Kaname. Akatsuki ran over. "Is she worse?" He asked. Kaname nodded. **_

_** Akatsuki quickly opened the door. "Thank you Akatsuki." Kaname said. Akatsuki bowed. Kaname went inside and layed Yuuki down. She was sweating bad. Her fever had reached 107. Hanabusa came in with a bunch of warm bottles and Ruka with a bunch of warm blankets. **_

_** "She is getting worse." Stated Kaname. Kaname covered Yuuki up and placed the water bottles around her. Yuuki coughed blood coming out of her mouth. Hanabusa looked at Kaname. "Do you know why she is so sick?" He Asked. "If i am right, she is sick with lichkinea, a form of pnuemonia that is deadly if not treated withen three days. Its amazing she has survived this long. It attacks the lungs and chest. The circulatory system doesn't work like it is supposed to. It gets poisened and starts shutting down, it also attacks her breathing." Said Kaname. He started pacing. Hanabusa who has been studying medicine knew that if she had this illness she had very little chance of survival.**_

_** Yuuki opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the lights in the dim lighted room. Kaname came over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yuuki, my beautiful Yuuki." He said to her softly, taking her hand gently into his. "K-Kaname, i feel so cold, and my vision is blurry." She said weakly and low. **_

_** Kaname was wide eyed. He couldn't believe how close her life is to the brink right now. "My Yuuki, ssh i know you don't feel good. You will be okay, my beautiful Yuuki."He said in a calming voice. Yuuki squeezed his hand. He knew there was one thing he could do. But it would remove the lid on her genes. "I have to save Yuuki." He said as he scooped her head in his hands, and pulled her head to his mouth. Kaname then bit down into her neck, letting her blood flow into his mouthy, his venom went into her blood. "Kaname..." Yuuki managed to say before she passed out, her lid on her vampire genes then broke, and her genes then spread through her body. Kaname also put memories into her. **_

_** Kaname then wiped her tears. "Yuuki now you are saved my love."He said as he bit his wrist, then kissed her. Yuuki opened her eyes, and struggled for a moment, and once she noticed, she kissed back, drinking his blood. "Yuuki, how are you feeling?" He asked her. Yuuki held his hand. "Kaname i feel a little weak." She answered. Kaname smiled. "Yuuki you need to rest."He answered.**_

**_ How was it? Was this chapter good? I hope you like it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Black friday, hope you are going crazy! laugh out loud! I'm going shopping next week! Gonna go nuts! Anyway i hope you liked chapter two. It was a doozy to write. I'm going nuts on my writing kick. Please remember to review. Oh i dont own vampire knight nor do i own the characters. My ocs i do own.**_

_**Chapter 3: New life?**_

_**Yuuki looked at Kaname puzzeledly. Kaname carressed her cheek. "You need rest Yuuki."He Said to her. Yuuki closed her eyes. "Yes Kaname." She Answered as she started falling asleep. Kaname layed her back down gently, and moved her hair out of her face gently. "Yuuki rest, I'll go talk to Headmaster Cross. Hanabusa you watch over her." He said. Hanabusa twitched. Kaname Stared at him. "Allright Kaname." He complied.**_

_**Kaname got up and walked out the door. He knew that Rido would soon find out Yuuki has awoken. It would be only a matter of time. Rido was the one who was after Yuuki. Kaien was a close friend of Juri, Kaname and Yuuki's mother, so Kaien took in Yuuki after Juri and Haruka were murdered. Yuuki had a lid placed on her vampire genes by Juri so she didn't know who she was or anything. Kaname knew, but he knew it would be too risky to raise her himself. **_

_**Kaname walked off the moon dorm grounds. He kept thinking on the Rido issue. Rido had also been Haruka and Juri's brother. Rido had killed their first child and then come after Yuuki. Yuuki was only 5 years old, and even before he came Juri and Haruka kept yuuki hidden in fear of Rido. He kept walking to the headmasters home. "Rido i will not let you have Yuuki. She is my sister as well as my mate.' Said Kaname.**_

_**Yuuki tossed and turned in her sleep. She remembered that night ten years ago. She wished her mother hadn't died. And she don't know what happened to her father. She only knew that they were fighting to keep her safe. They loved her to death. She woke up in sweat. Hanabusa came over. "Lady Yuuki, you should still rest." He stated. Yuuki shook her head. "Hanabusa i can't. Not when i keep remembering things." She said.**_

_**Hanabusa sighed. He knew a few things about the Kurans. Kaname told him that the Kurans werew murdered. "Lady Yuuki, i don't know everything that happened, but i know this. Kaname loves you. And he won't let you die." He told her. Yuuki smiled at Hanabusa. She was happy that Kaname was so in love with her that he would protect her no matter what.**_

_**"Ok Hanabusa i will go back to sleep. I'm still very tired anyway. Oyasumi, Hanabusa." she said to him before drifting off back to sleep. Ruka and Akatsuki were outside patroling around to protect the grounds. Ruka actually fell in love with Akatsuki. Ruka wouldn't admit it though. Akatsuki had been in love with Ruka. They always had been together because of gatherings. So they didn't think about it at first. Akatsuki noticed it when he came to Cross academy. But still he never admitted it.**_

_**Kaname finally got to Kaien's place. The lights were on. So Kaname knew he was up. Kaname knocked on Kaien's door. "Kaname why are you here this late at night? Is something the matter?" Asked Kaien. Kaname sighed. "Yuuki is back to her vampire status. She almost died. So i had no choice." He stated. Kaien smiled. "I understand. She was a vampire to begin with after all." He said.**_

_**Kaname nodded. "Now Rido will be after her even more. Since she is a vampire once again, he will have so much more determination to come after her." Kaname told Kaien. Kaien sighed. Kaien didn't want a fight. But he knew it was inevitable. "Yes seems I will have no choice but to enter the fighting as well." He said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**So how did you like it? Hope it was good. Please remember to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI everyone! I'm very thankful to those who follow me and like my story! And those to who favorite my story I'm glad you like it that much! I know someone else who writes good stories too. As my name is, if you know bleach, that is where it comes from. I got a pm on it. Anyway, as far as my fave character in vampire knight, it would be Kaname. Um i do ask that people review if they like this story, if any of you have any ideas go ahead and let me know. I dont not own the anime vampire knight nor the characters. i do own this story and my ocs.**_

_**chapter 4: Kaname decides and the all out fight o.O**_

_**Kaname talked with Kaien. He knew Kaien wanted peace. "Kaname, do you think that everyone is gonna be involved?" Kaien asked seriously. Kaname sat in a chair. He layed his head in his hand. "I do think so." He answered. Kaien knew that this meant he had to come out of retirement. "Kaien so much for your dream of peace, i'm sorry." Kaname apologized to him.**_

**_Kaien smiled softly. "To fight for peace is good as well, Kaname. To fight to protect Yuuki, is even better. I made a promise to Juri, and i plan to keep that promise." Kaien told Kaname. Kaname nodded. "True, i will protect Yuuki, even if it costs me my life. I love Yuuki. She is my world." He said. Kaien smiled. He had raised Yuuki for ten years. Now that she is back to being a vampire, she would be a noble once again. _**

**_"Well now we must prepare to fight, Kaname. I will tell Yaguri to get every Student home." Stated Kaien. Kaname thought about the fact. "Will Yaguri be helping us or against us?" He asked. Yaguri stood at the doorway, smoking. "Now now Kuran, that is not polite. I have decided to help you." He said. Kaname looked at Toga Yaguri. He was the vampire hunter who was the best right now. Very well known. "Well said Yaguri. Now Kaname, i dont think Rido will attack for another day, so get some rest." Said Kaien._**

**_Kaname thought on that. He thinks Rido would wait. "ok, i will go rest." He complied. Kaien walked with Kaname to the door. "Goodnight Kaname." Said Kaien. Kaname looked at Kaien. "Oyasumi Kaien." He complied. Kaname started walking back to the dorm. Kaname smiled, he was gonna rest with his love. Kaname got nearer to the moon dorm, and he sensed that Yuuki has stressed a bit._**

**_Kaname ran up to her sleeping form. He layed his hand on her face, and carressed her cheeks. Yuuki slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times. "Kaname." She said low. He smiled, and sat next to her on the bed. "Yuuki i can tell you are stressed." He flat out said. Yuuki sat up and looked at him. "Kaname what will happen? I know something is going on." Said Yuuki. Hanabusa bowed out. Kaname took Yuuki and sat her in his lap._**

**_"Yuuki our uncle is after you, but i wont let him get you. I love you too much to let you get hurt." He said nuzzling her. Yuuki blushed. "Kaname, i wanna help. I wanna protect you." She said. Kaname licked her neck up to her cheeks. " I wanna keep you safe. If you get hurt, i dont know what i'll do." He said to her.  
_**

**_((lemon coming up))_**

**_"Kaname I'll have Hanabusa and the others around right? They will make sure I dont get hurt." She said smiled at his princess. "Of course Yuuki." He said. Yuuki shifted and licked Kaname's neck. Kaname let out a soft moan, and could'nt help but hold his lust for her. "Kaname may I?" Yuuki asked, as she licked his neck. He held her head. "Of course Yuuki, you must be hungry." He answered softly. Yuuki started sucking on Kaname's neck, then slowly bit into it._**

**_Kaname moaned a little louder, he was trying so hard to hold his lust. Yuuki drank his blood, gulping it, but she was also getting a very much needed drink. Not the only thing. Her underwear was wet. Kaname then flipped her when she was done. "Yuuki, i cant hold it in anymore. Will you be mine body and soul?" He asked her. Yuuki blushed wildly. "Hai Kaname." She answered him. Kaname smiled and kissed her passionately. Yuuki blushing, kissed him too, with love and passion. _**

**_Yuuki played with Kaname's shirt, and he chuckled. "I can see not only your senses are heightened."He smirked. She blushed. "Kaname please no teasing." She replied. Kaname pressed his finger to her lips, and slowly pulled off her dress. Yuuki blushed even more. She then ripped off his clothes. Kaname chuckled. "Yuuki you are restless now." He started kissing down her body leaving no inch untouched. She layed back down, feeling like she was falling to his hands, meaning her body would react as he wanted. "Kaname i'm yours."She said into his ear as he came over her. He smiled, and licked her neck. "i know Yuuki." He complied. He made love to her that very night/day, and who knows what else happened. ;)_**

**_I hope you like it! Cliffhanger somewhat i know. I had to. Anyway please remember to review and give me any opinions you think may help! This is the end of the first book, chapter. So i am not the best, but I know that the so called saying says to do your best and that will be great._**


	5. past pt1

**Hi guys! I thought I would give some insight on Mina.**

**Disclaimer: No own VK.**

* * *

**Part one of the past**

**Mina POV**

I was running around the Souen manor. "Can not catch me Ruru!" I giggled. Ruka anime veined. "Oh I so will get you." She saied as she caught up and tickled me. I giggled loudly. "Ruru stop please." I giggled out. She smirked.

"Well well if it isn't the Souen girls playing!" Said Asato Ichijo. We both frowned at the ugly sight of Ichiio. "Takuma!" I yelled running over to tackle him. He laughed as he fell to the ground. "Hello Mina." He hugged me tight.

Ruka just chuckled. "She is happy to see you Takuma." Ruka said with a smile. He smiled as well. "I am also happy to see Mina." He answered. We all laughed and I raced Takuma to the back yard. Ruka ran after us. "Sis slow down." She said.

I yelled back at Ruru. "No I am having fun!" I giggled. Takuma finally caught me and tackled me to the ground. I started giggling hard. "What is going on out here?" Asked my and Ruka's father.

**Souen POV~**

I saw my young daughter tackling around with Ichiio's grandson. "Go to your rooms, Mina and Ruka!" I ordered. They giggled and went to their rooms. "Takuma Ichijo, do not roughhouse with my girls again." I ordered.

Takuma laughed. "We are just friends Lord Souen." He laughed all the way out the door. I raised my eye brow at the young man, then I looked at his grand father. "He just likes to have fun with Ruka and Mina." Ichiio explained.

* * *

**Haha what fun. Please remember to review. These are scenes of the past.**


	6. Chapter 6

**READERS THE SECOND BOOK IS UP.**

** s/8746241/1/yuki-and-Kaname-fight-and-live-Chapter -2-a-suprise-in-store**


End file.
